


Seismic Toss

by VenteraVoluica



Series: Wonder Trade [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Male Pokemon/Female Human, Pokephilia, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: A Team Magma Grunt named Violet trades Pokemon with a stranger over Wonder Trade and receives a nice surprise in return.





	Seismic Toss

Violet wasn't sure about using Wonder Trade since a lot of her friends complained that other people just sent Magikarp or Zubat all the time and chances of getting something good were low. But she had a bunch of common Pokemon herself that she wasn't planning to train, so she figured why not try it at least once. She set up the global link and selected a Magikarp to send. After a few moments of waiting, the Magikarp disappeared over the link and an Ultra Ball appeared in return.

Upon arrival the ball popped open and a Machoke came out. Immediately after coming out of the ball, Machoke started to evolve.

The fully evolved Pokemon uttered a soft "...champ?" as he stared curiously at his new trainer.

Violet let her gaze wander over her new Pokemon. Machamp was certainly a _big_ Pokemon, very tall and his torso and limbs were all thick with muscles. He was almost human in shape, except for the fact that he had four arms. Violet wondered idly if that's why Machoke and Machamp were some of the few Pokemon who wore clothes, since their bodies were so similar in shape to humans that humans (or possibly the Pokemon themselves) would be embarrassed if they went around naked.

As she was thinking this, Violet looked at the singular article of clothing that Machamp was wearing, which resembled a pair of black shorts with a wrestler's belt across the top. The fabric was stretched tight over what appeared to be quite a large erection.

"That doesn't look very comfortable," Violet said, stepping slowly toward the Pokemon. He didn't react as she came up to him.

A loud moan escaped the Pokemon as his trainer rubbed her hand across the front of his shorts. Yes, there was definitely a cock under there. A big thick one which had gotten hard after just one look at the woman who was his new trainer. She rubbed it again and Machamp barely restrained himself from humping against her hand.

"Let's get this off of you," Violet said, reaching for the buckle of his belt.

"Ma!" agreed Machamp with an enthusiastic nod of his head.

He stood still while Violet unbuckled his belt and pulled down his shorts. He let out a soft groan as his cock was freed from the confines of the material. Violet licked her lips at the sight of it. She was hardly a virgin and she was looking forward to having such a big thick cock inside her. She quickly stripped out of her Team Magma uniform, giving Machamp full access to her body.

Machamp wasted no time in grabbing his trainer by the hips and lifting her up to straddle his huge cock. He cupped her breasts with his second set of hands, rubbing and squeezing them in a gentle rhythm as he slid her dripping folds back and forth along the top of his cock, wetting his rod with her slick juices as he prepared to penetrate her. Being held off the ground as she was, there wasn't much Violet could do in return. But she was fine with letting her partner do all the work. She braced her hands against Machamp's thickly muscled chest and held on for the ride.

Violet felt the pressure start to build inside her just from the stimulation of having her tits and pussy rubbed. She was sure she could come just from this. But then Machamp's grip changed, his hands sliding from her hips down to her thighs. He lifted her a little higher up and spread her legs further apart as he lined up the thick mushroom shaped tip of his cock with her entrance. She moaned loudly as he pushed his hard cock into her pussy, stretching her inner walls around its thick length.

"Champ," he grunted as her slick folds encased the full length of his shaft.

Violet's only answer was a low moan and the light fluttering of her inner walls around his thick cock. Machamp's second set of hands were still on her breasts and now he continued to stimulate them, rubbing his thumbs over the hardened peaks of her nipples as he ground his hips against hers, hoping to set off a full orgasm in his partner who seemed so close to coming already. His efforts were rewarded as a moment later she arched her back and came with a high keening cry, her pussy clenching rhythmically in waves along the full length of his cock, and drenching his thighs in her feminine cream.

Now that she'd had her first orgasm and her pussy had adjusted to the size of his cock, Machamp readjusted his hold on her once more, this time gripping her hips with one set of hands and her thighs just above the knees with the other set, gving him full control over the movement of her hips so that he could move her body up and down his shaft however he liked. Her inner walls were still fluttering with the aftershocks of her orgasm when he began to thrust. Machamp slid Violet up the full length of his shaft until only the tip was left inside her, and when she whined at the loss of it, he swiftly slammed her down on his cock, filling up her hungry pussy with the entire length of his shaft in one brutal thrust. He repeated the move several times, withdrawing so slowly it was almost tortuous, only to slam back inside roughly.

When he had her begging to keep his cock inside of her, Machamp obliged and adjusted her legs so that they were locked around his waist. Then he began to grind his hips against hers once more. He slid one of his hands from her hip to her stomach and then down between their bodies to pinch and stroke her clit which wasn't getting enough friction just from the grinding.

Violet gave a startled shout as a second orgasm rocked her, much more powerful than the previous one. Machamp groaned loudly as her pussy spasmed around the full length of his thick hard cock, milking him of his come. Violet gasped in shock as she felt wave after wave of hot semen pour into her, much more than a human male would produce.

Once his orgasm finally ended, Machamp gently lifted Violet off of his softening cock and lowered her down to the floor. While she sat there in daze, hardly able to believe what had just happened, Machamp put his shorts back on and went back into his Ultra Ball of his own volition. Violet started to get up but stopped when she felt thick streams of fluid run down her thighs. She looked down and put a hand on her slightly distended stomach. She had really just let a Pokemon raw her and now she was stuffed full of his come. _And she liked it_.

Yes, the Wonder Trade had definitely been worth it. Now Violet glanced at her remaining Pokeballs. If she Wonder Traded again, would she get lucky a second time?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome!
> 
> Do you want to see more of Violet and her Wonder Trade adventures?


End file.
